


Red fish

by purplefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's a special day and Sidon has a plan. He's courting but he expects Link to catch on quickly.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	Red fish

Maybe popping on Link wasn’t the best idea considering the sword that was now currently at his throat. Sidon smiled slowly even as he kept his body lax. He had wanted to say. Give his good friend a little surprise along with a gift. He honestly had not expected to take the young Hylian by surprise.

He didn’t think it was even possible to take Link by surprise but somehow he did. He had let his excitement in tracking Link down take over him. Link had been engrossed by the water’s edge when Sidon had finally found him.

Sidon had tried to give a greeting but he had ended up being flipped and a sword put to his throat the moment that Link had realized that he was not alone. He swallowed as he watched recognition spread through Link’s body. He slowly lowered the sword and confusion spread across his face as he looked at Sidon.

Then the embarrassment set in. His ears lowered and his face showed his regret as he looked at Sidon still sprawled on his back. Sidon smiled as Link looked uncomfortably at him. The moment he lifted his hands to sign an apology Sidon stopped him. In the middle of the sign he captured Link’s hands and shook his head.

“These things happen my friend.” He said softly as he shook his head. “I am the one in the wrong here. I just wanted to share my excitement with you. I should have tried to alert you to my presence sooner. I took you by surprise my friend. A warrior as strong as you would have certain instincts.” Link gave a half smile and Sidon smiled back. “You are very strong my dear friend.”

He had been flipped so easily and so quickly. For such a small one Link was full of power. No wonder he was the champion. Sidon was more than a little impressed with his strength. It just felt as though no matter what Link would power on through.

 _“What.”_ Link whispered softly before he frowned. Sidon quickly released his hands. He knew that Link’s voice bothered him and he preferred to sign. He did speak from time to time. In the quiet of the bathing pools in the Zora domain and in Sidon’s very quiet private quarters he would sometimes try to speak. _“Why were you looking for me?”_ Link signed.

“Today is a day of caring and giving.” Well a day of love but Sidon would get to that. “I wanted to share.” He was thankful he had left what he had in the river. “I got you something I had a feeling you would enjoy it. Our last talk we spoke about the properties and how helpful these things are.” He shifted past Link before he waded into the water.

He had to look about a bit. The current had attempted to drag it away but he ducked his head under water a few times until he found the netting he had been holding until he located Link. It was still fresh and healthy looking.

“While I was hunting.” Sidon said softly as he rose out the water. He had not even noticed Link changing and attempting to join him. “There’s no need to help me my friend.” He chuckled before he sat by the water’s edge. “This is for you. While I was hunting, I saw something that reminded me of you. You are frequently in my thoughts.” He admitted. “But I saw this and I thought you might enjoy it.”

 _“A fish? It feels as though a Zora gifting me a fish might cause a bit of trouble.”_ Link had a smile as he signed. _“It’s huge.”_ He gave a silent laugh when Sidon carefully gave over the fish. _“Very big.”_ He mouthed. _“Are you courting me?”_

“I could be.” Sidon smiled. “Today is a day of sharing love and of courting. Not just appreciating. If I were to do something like this for the Zora’s back in the domain it would be seen as flirting and courting.”

 _“And if you do it for a Hylian?”_ Link smiled. _“What then?”_ He mouthed and Sidon smiled himself. _“Part of me sees it as a friendly gesture but usually when you find interesting things we go together or you tell me where to find them. This is the first time you’ve hunted for me.”_

“I guess I wanted to show you that I was thinking of you.” Sidon admitted before he gently stroked the scales of the fish. “And I suppose that maybe I was trying to show you that even a prince like myself could provide.”

 _“I’ve seen you fight.”_ Link mouthed before he brought out his slate. It was impressive to watch the fish disappear. He tilted his head at Sidon before he shook his head. _“You have fought by my side and held your own. The last thing you are is dead weight.”_

“Well.” Sidon said softly as Link rested a hand on his stomach. “You never know and proving myself won’t hurt anyone. Besides that fish is pretty tasty.” Link laughed silently and Sidon smiled. “You’re very beautiful my friend. Strong and beautiful.”

 _“Your fans think the same about you.”_ Link smiled. “Do you know.” He signed. _“That I am a member of your fan club?”_ Sidon paused and the grin that spread across Link’s face made his heart melt. _“I truly am. It’s exciting. We talk about how strong and beautiful the prince is. How kind he is. I see you in a new light my prince.”_

“How many times must I tell you not to stand on ceremony even as a joke.” Sidon paused before he grinned. “You accepted the fish.”

Link glanced at his slate before he smiled. _“So I did.”_

“If it was a courting gift that would mean you accept the courting.” Sidon pointed out. He watched amusement dance in Link’s eyes before he continued. “What would you do then?”

 _“It’s not too late to throw it out into the river.”_ Link signed with a silent laugh before he paused. He looked down at his hands before he met Sidon’s gaze. He slowly began to sign and Sidon’s heart pounded. _“If it were a courting gift I would accept it. No one’s care about me like you. You make me laugh. If it were a courting gift I wouldn’t want to lost it or use it.”_

“Please use the fish.” Sidon muttered before Link spread his arms wide. Then he reached them to Sidon. “Link?” Link just crooked his fingers at him so Sidon lowered himself so they were face to face. “You’re so small.”

 _“But strong.”_ Link signed slowly. _“And sweet but you like the strength more.”_

“Well. Yes I do.” Sidon admitted before Link kissed him. It took him by surprise. Link grabbing him by the back of his head and keeping him still. Kissing a Hylian…kissing Link was such a good feeling. “Link.” He managed to breathe before Link deepened the kiss and he couldn’t think at all.


End file.
